


Dessert Before Dinner

by Delmareve



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, In which Leorio takes control., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmareve/pseuds/Delmareve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio is feeling frisky, but Kurapika hasn't forgotten about their date.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Old and embarrassing!! Read at your own risk.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert Before Dinner

Kurapika is trying to decide which shirt he should wear for his date tonight between the two choices he's laid out on the bed — _red, or blue?_ — when Leorio comes up from behind and, without warning, slides his arms around his waist.

 

It's a multilayered sensation — on the one hand Kurapika feels safe and warm, _loved_ , and on the other Leorio's arms are so damn _strong_ , corded with muscles belied by his conservative business suits. They've been living together for six months, and Kurapika honestly thinks it's kind of unfair that Leorio still catches him staring, awed and appreciative, that even when this man is at his most annoying he can't imagine any life that wouldn't be hollow and unfulfilled without him. Kurapika smiled, opening his mouth to make some quip (he never seemed to run out of those), but when Leorio squeezed him all that emerged was a sigh, low and content.

Kurapika allowed himself to relax into the embrace, Leorio's chest like a wall at his back, so solid. He heard Leorio hum above him, then his voice was gruff and low in his ear: "Jeez, Kurapika. You aren't ready _yet_?"

"Hey," Kurapika protested, gently sending an elbow back into Leorio's side, "perfection takes —"

— _time_ ; was what he would have said, but Leorio effectively stole that last word with a kiss, licking up the side of his neck before pressing his lips to the pulse point there, possessive and insistent, so sudden it made Kurapika gasp.

" _Leorio_ ," he hissed, his knees immediately going just a little bit weak, the first faint stirrings of longing settling in his belly, like embers stoked from a low fire.

Leorio hummed again, scooping his blonde hair out of the way, gentle but impatient, so he could attack his shoulders with more hot, open-mouthed kisses, left bare and vulnerable in his black tank.

"Have I...ever told you how much I _love_ it when you say my name like that, Pika?" Leorio murmured, holding him, his arms firm and secure.

"I w-would too, if I were you," Kurapika shot back, a little unsteadied by all this, even as he was becoming hopelessly turned on: Leorio had never been so _bold_ before, he made love like Kurapika's body was an altar and he was giving praise with every kiss, his thrusts slow and sweet. Leorio was always so eager to please, and Kurapika simply didn't have the heart to tell him that he didn't want to be worshiped — he would much rather be fucked.

Kurapika hummed as Leorio pressed his lips to his temple, breathing in the clean shampoo scent of his hair. Leorio tried, Kurapika loved him for that; it was never quite what he wanted, though. Never hard enough, fast enough, and Kurapika had been racking his brain for the last few weeks trying to figure out how to explain the difference.

But Leorio was here with him, now, and suddenly his hands were _everywhere_ , running up and down his arms, his sides; Leorio paused for a moment at the hem of Kurapika's thin black tank, before he tugged it aside and began caressing his quivering stomach, kissing him all the while, lips working hot and wet at the nape of his neck.

"Mmph…" Kurapika could feel an ache beginning to build in his belly, low and throbbing; he was suddenly, _acutely_ aware of the fact that Leorio was fully dressed and he wasn't, but he couldn't deny there was a part of him that _liked_ feeling vulnerable, completely at his mercy. When Leorio's kisses abruptly turned into quick little bites, Kurapika began to pant, his face hot, legs turning to jelly. He actually had to lean back against Leorio's chest to remain upright, shuddering.

"...wow," Leorio murmured. The dark amusement in his voice made Kurapika blush, even as it sent a thrill straight to his groin, because he'd never heard Leorio sound like that before, and it was so damn _sexy_. "Did'ya like that? When I bit you?"

"I —" Kurapika gulped, trying to salvage the remains of his dignity even though the answer was written all over his face. He was honestly struggling not to beg Leorio to continue, "...Stop playing around, Leorio. We're going to be late for dinner."

Leorio huffed out a laugh. "Really? We're already late, thanks to you. And I'm not playin', so answer the question."

The forcefulness in Leorio's tone made Kurapika's mouth go dry, his heart galloping in his chest. Arousal coalesced in his middle and then began trickling out to his extremities, until even his fingers and toes were tingling. He felt so strange — partly excited, partly embarrassed, and it was enough to make him straighten up, leaning away from Leorio's chest.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Kurapika muttered, blindly reaching for the nearest shirt — suddenly, the color didn't matter so much anymore — but Leorio pulled him back before he could escape, capturing his wrists with a quick, practiced gesture, the result of years of deft use with a knife.

Kurapika's breath caught in his throat as Leorio drew his arms behind his back. He didn't force it — Leorio's grip was light, and Kurapika could have easily broken free, if he wanted to. But he didn't _want_ to, and the voluntary restriction had him biting back a moan.

Leorio leaned into him, the smooth material of his suit like silk against his over-sensitized skin. Kurapika could feel his lover's heart pounding through his ribcage, and Leorio's breathing was rabbit-quick, nervous little exhales betraying his own excitement. Hearing it set butterfly wings of affection fluttering in his chest — was Leorio doing this for his benefit? Not that he wouldn't get anything out of it, but. Kurapika sighed; Leorio was the only man who made him want to tuck him away somewhere safe and fuck him until he was sore all at once.

"Yes, you _do_ need to," Leorio growled into his ear, catching the lobe between his teeth, pleasure mingled with just a hint of pain. Kurapika whimpered, something deep inside whispering _yes,_ _more_ _,_ "I wanna hear you say it. So answer my damn question, Kurapika."

Kurapika swallowed, his throat muscles working past the lump that had formed there, "...I…"

The hesitation in his voice must have annoyed him, because Leorio bit him again, hard enough to _sting,_ his teeth sinking into the creamy patch of skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Whatever resistance he'd been clinging to broke, painlessly, and all Kurapika could think was that he wanted...he wanted... _gods_. He wanted Leorio to take him, _rough_ , as many times as he could stand, until he couldn't stand it anymore, then take him again. The feeling swept him up like a wave crashing onto a shore. Kurapika groaned, trembling all over.

"...Yes… _y-yes_ , I liked it. Leorio..."

Leorio exhaled softly. Kurapika couldn't see his face, but he could hear the happiness in Leorio's voice when he spoke, and knew he must have been smiling. "See? Now was that so hard?"

Kurapika shook his head, biting his lip in a combination of distraction and deep, quaking arousal, dinner forgotten, their date forgotten, his head a swimmy mess. Leorio delicately shifted so that he was holding Kurapika's wrists in one palm, then, even more delicately, circled his free hand around his throat. Leorio's big palm covered him completely; Kurapika could feel the blunted tips of his fingers digging into his neck, thumb pressed on his pulse, gentle but demanding. Kurapika's head fell back and his eyes fluttered shut, white-hot bolts of bliss coursing through his veins. This was perfect...Leorio was perfect and he loved him, so, _so_ much.

"And...do you like it when I'm inside you, Kurapika?" Leorio asked, soft. He applied just the tiniest bit of pressure to his throat along with the question, but it was enough to make Kurapika go lightheaded, whimpering desperately.

"Leorio," Kurapika gasped, " _please_ —"

"Please? Please what?" Leorio murmured, dark, seductive amusement creeping back into his tone. Kurapika twitched helplessly in response, so close to being utterly undone. Leorio released his wrists, but kept his grip on his throat, firmer now, and slowly reached around to unbuckle Kurapika's dark slacks. Kurapika could feel Leorio's dick poking into his lower back through his clothes, and squirmed in anticipation, little shivers running down his spine.

Then Leorio paused, leaning away so suddenly Kurapika almost fell.

"Ah, crap. Do you mean — p-please stop?" Leorio asked, his tone becoming the sweet, gentle one he knew so well. Kurapika found himself being spun around, and then he was gazing into Leorio's tanned face, his concerned brown eyes. "Pika, a-am I hurting you?"

"N-no —" his voice sounded strangled; it was all Kurapika could do not to scream. "((Damn it, Leorio would you _just_ —))"

Leorio's eyes widened, his mouth parting in a little 'o' of surprise. Kurapika was breathing hard, _annoyance-frustration-love-lust_ flickering in his eyes, playing across his pained expression; he was so desperate he couldn't hide any of it, two seconds away from pouncing on Leorio and finishing the job himself. Something shifted in Leorio's face as he studied him, his big brown eyes slowly receding into a sea of black as his pupils dilated, a vein jumping wildly at the base of his throat.

"((You really like this, don't you,))" Leorio replied, in Kurta, and Kurapika huffed; Leorio's pronunciation was far from perfect, but he was almost as fluent now as if he'd been raised in the clan. Leorio's tone was thoughtful, it wasn't a question. Kurapika blushed, recovering a little from the lack of contact, feeling unduly teased.

"So what if I do?" he snapped, defensive, but Leorio simply chuckled, crushing him in a hug.

"You're _so_ damn cute, Kurapika," Leorio replied, kissing his cheeks, his nose, his chin, finally his lips, so hungrily it made Kurapika whimper, his hands balling into fists against Leorio's chest.

"I love you, Kurapika," Leorio hissed into his mouth, "I love the way you cuddle up against me at night. I love how you're so damn compassionate, but don't want anyone to know."

Leorio's hand came up, fingers tangling in his hair, and then he _pulled,_ hard enough to make Kurapika gasp, shock waves of pleasure echoing in the very core of him. His head tilted, and Leorio immediately began attacking his exposed throat and collarbones, kissing, biting, sucking, making no attempt to be slow or gentle or subtle, leaving wet red marks on his skin like flags on foreign soil. Kurapika moaned through clenched teeth, clinging helplessly to Leorio's broad shoulders, blood roaring in his ears. His eyes had gone scarlet, an unconscious reflex.

"I love how you're such a smarmy little know-it-all one minute and a sweet little housewife the next," Leorio continued, his voice so deep, arousal dripping from every note, "I love the way you walk around wearing nothing but my shirts like you don't know exactly what you're doing."

Leorio's hands were at his pants now, but instead of undoing the belt, he _ripped_ through it; Kurapika felt Leorio's Nen arch briefly up against his own, so warm, like sticking his face in an oven, a subtle vibration, sensation-energy-feeling that made up everyone's unique aura. The belt was an expensive one, one-hundred percent leather with a silver buckle, but right now he couldn't be arsed about it.

Leorio yanked his slacks down and shucked Kurapika's boxers like they were made of paper, before _pushing_ him down on the bed — not the gentle backward nudges he was used to, but a short, sharp shove that jostled the mattress. Kurapika hissed, his freed cock bouncing against his belly, splayed out on the bed wearing nothing but a black tank and his fucking _socks_ ; normally he would have been embarrassed, or at the very least indignant, but a second later Leorio was clambering over him, straddling his hips, and when he reached between them to touch him everything dissolved in a cloud of smoke: nothing mattered but this moment, _Leorio_ , his hands and his mouth and his body, warmth and love, a longing so powerful Kurapika nearly choked on it.

"Leorio, please, _please_ —" Kurapika whined, so shaken he didn't even know what he was asking for, only dimly aware that Leorio was _still_ fully dressed, and that couldn't be right.

"Hush," Leorio murmured, not unkindly. Then: "How much do you want me, Kurapika?" The hand circling his dick began to stroke, almost but not quite how he liked, too loose and too slow to provide anything but a tortuous buildup that was starting to make him angry. Couldn't Leorio just _do_ him already? Kurapika's hips jerked of their own accord, desperately seeking more friction, _needing_ it —

"Stop. Don't move," Leorio growled, his brown eyes flashing dangerously, giving him a warning squeeze that tore a ragged, pleasure-shot cry from his lips. And he wanted to comply, he _did_ , but suddenly Kurapika couldn't take this; the pressure was too much, and he needed Leorio inside him _now._ He surged up, tugging at Leorio's fine tweed suit, kissing his face, completely unaware of the needy, gaspy sounds he was making. Leorio shuddered at his touch, holding him close for just a moment...before his back stiffened and he shoved Kurapika right back down, pinning him to the mattress.

"I said, _stop_ ," Leorio repeated, so fierce and commanding it made Kurapika shiver; to think, Leorio had been so against becoming Chairman, and he would have been pretty good at it. Leorio swallowed, _hard_ , perspiration dotted along his brow, and Kurapika realized it was probably taking just as much out of him to stay in control as it was for Kurapika to let him. He could see pure _adoration_ shining in Leorio's eyes, mingled up with the lust, and he went boneless and breathless under the weight of his lover's regard.

Kurapika never thought he'd feel this way about _anyone_ ; he was so hopelessly in love it terrified him, sometimes.

"Leorio," he whispered, gathering up fistfuls of their thick blanket, the nice one he'd bought to replace the ratty thing Leorio had carted all the way from home, "I love you, I _love_ you, please, I'm _so hard_ —"

And he was, so hard it was starting to _hurt_ , precum dribbling wetly from the head; Kurapika writhed shamelessly, as Leorio's eyes went impossibly wide, enraptured by the sight.

"((Leorio, I need you, _fuck me,_ please!))" Kurapika begged, his voice so strangled he barely recognized it as his own. Leorio uttered a sound that was part groan and part animalistic growl, undoing the buttons on his pants ( _He's not even going to undress,_ Kurapika thought, with another shiver that was all eagerness), before reaching over to fumble around in their nightstand.

The lube, Kurapika had been expecting. The condom was a nice little bonus he honestly would have been fine with or without, and Leorio applied both so fast it made him chuckle.

Leorio lined himself up, his hands planted on either side of his head, and Kurapika immediately wrapped his legs around Leorio's slim waist, sighing in a combination of relief and pure bliss. Leorio was big; it always hurt a little when he pushed inside, but it was a hurt he _welcomed_ , and Kurapika urged him on with kisses and breathy moans, until Leorio was buried up to the hilt and they both had to pause to catch their breath.

"((My love, Curarpikt,))" Leorio whispered, reverting to the traditional pronunciation of his name, and it was so sweet and so sexy it brought tears to Kurapika's eyes, "((My love, you feel _so good_ …))"

"((Show me,))" Kurapika replied, and Leorio lost it.

He began to thrust, setting a hard and fast rhythm, grunting softly. Kurapika shut his eyes, his back arching off the bed, so _full_ , the stretch and the friction like an answer to some long prayer.

"Leorio, yes, _yes —!"_

Leorio hissed, shifting his angle, and braced himself on Kurapika's hips, his thumbs digging in hard enough to bruise the flesh there. For a while they moved together; the room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, Kurapika practically sobbing and Leorio crying his name over and over and over again, like he couldn't get enough, like he wanted to go deeper, but he was already as deep as he _could_ go.

"Gods, _Pika_ ," Leorio muttered, sweat rolling down his face and pooling at the tip of his chin, before dropping off to spatter on Kurapika. All of a sudden he pulled out — Kurapika immediately let loose with a string of filthy curses to emphasize how much he disapproved — but Leorio thrust right back in, so hard Kurapika screamed, the tip of his dick hitting something that made white sparks shoot off behind his eyes.

Kurapika grabbed at Leorio's shoulders, shaking, his Nen spiking in response, half-convinced he was going to die if Leorio didn't stop hitting that _spot_ inside him like that, and half-convinced he would die if he did. Through a fog of ecstasy, Kurapika felt Leorio's Nen nudging up against his own, partly soothing and partly protective, and his voice, roughened from exertion: "Whoa, Kurapika, _easy_. Don't hurt me..."

"D-don't," Kurapika gasped, "don't stop!"

He didn't. Leorio kept thrusting, riding him so urgently they made the bed squeak, their nice headboard currently banging a nice hole in the wall; the neighbors would be _pissed,_ but right now Kurapika didn't give a damn, they could look forward to an apology gift basket in the mail later.

He was already close, so _close,_ that when Leorio reached between them without warning and began to fist him in time with his thrusts, he didn't stand a chance. Kurapika came with a shout — and an orgasm so blindingly intense he almost threw Leorio off when he arched up, his face streaked with sweat and tears, his expression concentrated and satisfied and blissful, _so_ blissful.

"Fuck, _Kurapika!"_ Leorio groaned, and his hips gave a few more jerky snaps before he came, too, completely filling the tip of the condom he was wearing.

Then there was silence, except for the sound of their heavy breathing, their mutually pounding hearts.

True to form, Kurapika was the first to recover.

"Get off me," he mumbled, sounding just the tiniest bit winded, "Leorio, you're heavy."

"Oh, ah, sorry…" Leorio smiled sheepishly, rolling off; he had enough presence of mind to toss the used condom into the wastebasket by their bed, before settling down beside Kurapika, looking forward to cuddling with him before drifting off to sleep —

— but Kurapika calmly climbed off the bed, shattering his plans.

"Hey," Leorio whined, pouting, "where are you…?"

"Get up," Kurapika ordered, looking ridiculously composed despite being naked from the waist down; he was only person Leorio knew who could wear dignity like a suit of armor, "you're still dressed. I'm going to freshen up a bit and throw some clothes on. Then we're going out."

"W _-what?_ " Leorio stammered, honestly flabbergasted. "B-but —"

"You promised," Kurapika interrupted, the ghost of a smug smile on his face, "to take me out tonight. I know you're used to _cheap_ dates, but I demand dinner. And a movie. So call the restaurant and tell them we're on our way."

And with that, Kurapika turned and slipped into the bathroom. Leorio was too busy staring at his shapely ass to be mad. He grinned, briefly allowing his head to drop into the pillows.

"...I love you too, Kurapika."


End file.
